Ahriman
Ahriman (アーリマン Āriman), also known as Veteran, Allemagne, or Evil Eye is a recurring enemy from the Final Fantasy series. They are usually round, yellow creatures with green or purple wings and large mouths, their bodies dominated by a single large eye. They attack with Death spells and similar instant-KO attacks like Petrify and Doom. Ahriman's debut appearance was in Final Fantasy III as a boss of the World of Darkness. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Ahriman appears as a boss in the ''Dawn of Souls version of Final Fantasy. It appears to be a reference to Ahriman's original appearance in Final Fantasy III. ''Final Fantasy III The Ahriman is a boss enemy in ''Final Fantasy III. It appears in the World of Darkness. ''Final Fantasy IV The Ahriman, known as Allemagne in the J2e fan-translation, Fatal Eye in the official SNES translation, and Veteran in the PlayStation version, is an enemy from ''Final Fantasy IV. The first battle in game is featured by Cecil against three Floating Eyes. Cecil promptly dispatches them with a Blue Fang. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Both the original Ahriman from ''Final Fantasy IV and the one from Final Fantasy III appear in the game. After defeating the latter at the Depths of the True Moon, the party says it was not like any other Ahriman they fought before, indicating at a difference between the two in power. Additionally, Floating Eye appears as a different type of Ahriman. ''Final Fantasy VI Ahriman, also known as Veteran, is an enemy in ''Final Fantasy VI. ''Final Fantasy VII Allemagne is an enemy found in the Northern Crater in ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Different versions of Ahriman can be found in ''Crisis Core, such as Ahriman, Fly Eye, and Bat Eye. ''Final Fantasy IX The Ahriman, known as Veteran, is an enemy from ''Final Fantasy IX. It is found in Ipsen's Castle and on the World Map during disc 4. ''Final Fantasy X The Ahriman is an enemy in ''Final Fantasy X. Unlike its predecessors, it has different breeds and stats, ranging from low to high. *Floating Eye *Buer *Ahriman *Evil Eye *Bat Eye *Floating Death *One-Eye (Species Creation) ''Final Fantasy X-2 Four versions of the Ahriman appear in ''Final Fantasy X-2. *Ahriman *Fly Eye *Grim Gaze *Vertigo Sphere Break ''Final Fantasy XI The Ahriman is a monster family in ''Final Fantasy XI, part of the Demon ecosystem. They primarily inhabit the frozen Northlands, especially in Castle Zvahl. ''Final Fantasy XII The boss appears in the Sochen Cave Palace as a storyline boss in ''Final Fantasy XII. The appearance radically differs from those of past Ahrimans. ''Final Fantasy XIII The Ahriman is a Spook enemy that can be summoned by the Imp enemy. Final Fantasy XIV Members of the Ahriman genus include Ahriman and Smolenkos. Final Fantasy Tactics "Ahriman" is not just an enemy but a class that is contains three species: Floating Eye, Ahriman, and Plague Horror. It is a common enemy from ''Final Fantasy Tactics. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance An Ahriman is a common enemy from ''Final Fantasy Tactics. A variant, the Floateye, can also be found. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Ahriman is both a monster class and a specific monster in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2. They have gained a new coloration and several new attacks since their days in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. ''Crystal Defenders Ahriman is an enemy in ''Crystal Defenders that appears in four different locations in the game. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Ahriman appears in ''Type-0 as an enemy. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ahriman appears in ''Crystal Chronicles as an enemy in all cycles of the Mushroom Forest. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Ahriman appears in ''My Life as a King as enemies in Denthe Bridge, Land of O'Kokuh, Simuth Hollows, and Shrine of Awakening. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Ahriman appears in ''My Life as a Darklord as a monster that can be summoned my Mira. It is a ranged summon with Fast attack speed and a one slot cost to summon. Although its attack power is somewhat low, its ability to Guard artifacts, preventing the destruction of tower floors, and its Fast attack speed make Ahriman a very useful ranged monster to summon in packs. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Ahriman appears as a normal enemy in this game. They usually fly just out of reach, so casting Gravity on them is a good strategy. Their special attack is a laser shot from the eye, which causes the stun status effect. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon The Ahriman also appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 as an enemy. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales An Ahriman can be found in the Technolith and gives access to the microgame "Red Eye Rampage." In a nod to the source of the creature's name, the Ahriman says "Thank !" when the player agrees to opening the microgame. Gallery Etymology Ahriman is the Middle Persian name for the Angra Mainyu, the idea of the devil. "Allemagne" is the French term for "Germany"; it is a mistranslation of Ahriman which was only used in Final Fantasy VII and fan translations. Trivia *A Ghost Card in Dissidia Final Fantasy is named Ahriman, and bears the Player Icon of the Ahriman from Final Fantasy III. The Ahriman card is a Level 52 Cloud of Darkness that has the Purple Gem and Gnomish Bread to be won through Battlegen. The quote on the card, "None shall be able to stop it! You will never leave this place alive" is paraphrasing of what the Ahriman in Final Fantasy III says to the party before attacking. de:Ahriman Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Summons Category: Enemies